


S.V.T.F.O.E The Curse Of The Blood Moon origin

by ScarShawn1



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Fanfiction, Fantastic, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25334644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarShawn1/pseuds/ScarShawn1
Summary: the story of Auntie 'Lunam' Diaz as he meets someone who changes his life like Auntie didn't imagine in his life
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of the characters of star vs the forces of evil, it belongs to it, rightful owners,
> 
> I only own the characters that will appear in my fanfiction: "S.V.T.F.O.E The Curse Of The Blood Moon origin"
> 
> Before I begin the chapter just let you in my fanfiction "the Curse of the blood moon" Celena the Shy is Eclipsa's mother, I don't know why but it seems right to me... Okay, now the chapter begins

As Auntie Diaz was fully crystallized from Rhombulus attack, Auntie remember the days when he just was Auntie 'Lunam' Diaz the wires kid from Echo Creek,

most of his childhood Auntie was suffered from unknown sickness, his parents were already ready to give up on him, they probably would if it wasn't for his brother Miguel 'Solem' Diaz for 10 years Miguel help Auntie to recover,

Until one day a weird girl appears in there home, saying that she can help him, as she takes out a small ball from her bag and places it on Auntie's hand, Miguel catches her hand "what the hell are you doing with that to my brother?"

"I'm helping your brother, and I need to construct if you want him to live tomorrow" she answers a bit annoying "sorry it just I'm all that he has left, our parents don't care about him anymore," Miguel said as he let her hand off lower his head down.

As she said a few wired words the ball start to shine and so as Auntie, the girl looks like she was about to fall so Miguel catches her before that happened "thank you, and I know the feeling of your parents given up on you, I'm Celena, nice to meet you" Celena says with a weak smile, Miguel smile back " Miguel, it nice to meet you too Celena."

After a few hours in the early night, Auntie slowly opens his eyes and get up from the bed "ouch my head feels like I hit rocks" he said not aware of who with him in the room, he started to realize that something was on his hand, he sees a red glowing ball "odd I think that I have seen it in my dream."

Then Auntie hear two strong Snoring from the other side of the room, he tries to get out of the bed but fall when he feels his legs weak and then Auntie falls with his face forward but instead of hard falling on the floor it was a soft falling,

"I don't remember that the floor was so soft" Auntie though to himself, Auntie move his hand near his face to get up but when he touches something it was soft, round not to big but not too small, as he squeezes, Auntie hear a small moan,

Auntie froze and slowly look up as he was heavily blues as he realized on who he was landing on, both he and the girl start to scream so loud that it wake-up Miguel "what happening?!" Miguel scream which leads to Auntie to get up from the girl and go a bit back and he fell back and hit his head on the wall,

"ouch that hurt," Auntie says as he rubs his head, Miguel looks at Celena who is now breathing heavily and heavily blues and hugs herself and shaking "are you okay Celena?" Miguel asks, Celena nodding,

Miguel looks at Auntie smiling as he was finally awake.

end of origin ch.1


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Auntie wake up and find that a princess what to take him to somewhere else for training and let him explore his abilities

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next origin episode for this part is the last one, thanks to all who read this fanfiction don't forget to give it a like and read the rest of my fanfiction hope you all have a great day

Miguel looks at Auntie smiling as he finally awake. "Auntie is so good to see you awake and alive, it been too long frater meus" Miguel hug Auntie.

Auntie hugs Miguel back "thank frater meus, how much this time I was out?", Celena looks shocked about what Auntie said," what do you mean 'this time', has this happened before?"

Auntie and Miguel look at each other, Auntie nodded and Miguel look at Celena "as we grew up Auntie fall illness a few times but for a day or two, but this time it was worst" Celena look at Auntie as she picks up the red ball,

"Well, I think that I might know why you fall to illness, but I don't think that it illness at all" the brothers look at the red ball,

"this red ball used to be a location spell for my mother the queen, as she used it to find her allies in their secret meeting place from their enemies, but when I found it I did a little changing to it to locate magic users around my kingdom, but unfortunately there are none magic users there, until a few years ago when it starts to glow and I started to look for them and didn't find any after two years, and then I start to think 'what if this ball of location spell it shows places, not in my kingdom's dimension instead of the other dimensions... and why are you looking at me like that?"

Auntie and Miguel had a weird look on their faces, "so you are a princess?" Auntie said, "that is the only thing you get from her explaining on this situation frater meus?" Miguel had a serious look,

"what frater meus?, I mean you have seen me do some weird stuff, as we grew up, like that time when I made a double of myself and that other time when I did that trick with the doors" Miguel smile as he remembers the door trick, "yeah you right, so when we leave for your kingdom, Celena?" Miguel had Auntie look super excited about all thing,

"well I was hoping that I could train your brother here before I will take him with me there," Celena noticed Miguel disappointed look on his face " but I'm sure after I will convince my mother that you will be allowed to come to visit us there Miguel" saying that makes Miguel feel a bit better,

and Auntie saw how Miguel and Celena look at each other "oh dear, so now it the middle of the night and I am not in the mood for doing anything so let start that in the morning" Auntie get back to his bed and fast asleep,

Miguel gives an annoying look at Auntie and sighed "he would never change, in any way Celena you can sleep in my bed tonight" Celena smile and kiss Miguel is cheek and go to his room, "you like her aren't you frater meus?" Auntie asks not looking at him "I think I'm frater meus" Miguel and Auntie smile.

And so that how it begins Auntie and Celena training for a long year, "okay Auntie you understand that we are going to meet the Queen of mewni, you need to be respectful to her no matter what"

Auntie noding and wave to Miguel and get into the portal, letting Miguel and Celena kiss each other before she gets through the portal, after she went through it, seeing Auntie waiting for her, when they got in the castle her mother was there sitting on her throne, "Auntie meet the Queen of mewni the Queen Salaria aka my mother"

S.V.T.F.O.E The Curse Of The Blood Moon origin ch.2


End file.
